Privacy Issues
by Two-Faced Procrastinator
Summary: In which Byakuran misunderstands and Tsunahime is reluctant. Shoichi is just a shy kid that wants some privacy, but his colleagues don't seem to know the meaning of it. *100/F27 and implied 4851. From the omake/last chapter of Down to Earth.*


**HNG.**

**The top of my "J" button broke off.**

**Very annoying.**

_**ASDFGHJKLWERTJHGSASHK**_

so here are the poll results for what Tsunahime's Flame should be (i made you guys vote for two choices, just in case!)

_Sky - 16 (well, i expected this haha)_

_Mist - 10 (kinda surprising. can someone explain why, preferably someone who voted for this choice please?)_

_Cloud - 5 (hmm... i can make the connections, actually. no big deal. :D)_

_Rain - 3 (yes, i understand this one too.)_

_Lightning - 2 (so sad. i was hoping someone would link everything together. Byakuran doesn't really have a Lightning Guardian, guys! Ghost is his parallel self/phenomenon! He/it/?/whateveritis doesn't couuuunnttt!)_

_Storm - 1 (wow, someone voted for this one? amazing, haha!)_

_Sun - 0 (LMAO LOLOLOL HAHAHAHAHAHA no one voted for this one, and quite frankly, i'm kinda glad. b/c i can't imagine anyone but Shoichi being a healer kind of person ;-; )_

so the results are that she will have **both** Sky and Mist Flames.

i'll make it so it's not so overbearing, b/c i don't like overly-strong people without drawbacks too much_(DON'TLIKETHEMATALL)_, and b/c since Amano made Gokudera use five different Flames **to an extent**.

_haha._

well...

I was also thinking about giving her Lightning Flame too, because of how solid I made her character...or tried.

I guess this calls for another poll!

YAY.

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

_Was listening to the song "The Riddle" by Five For Fighting while typing this, lol._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is Marshmallowman. The location is Section 7, Row 3, computer number..." _Pause._ "Computer number 100. Our target is currently on computer 51, active on the web as _'FiftyOneSunglasses'_. Do you copy?"

"..."

"...do you copy?"

"..."

"Tuna Princess, do you copy~?"

"..."

"Tuna—"

"Shut up. I..._ copy._"

"Great! Then state your location~!"

"Eh. Do I have to?"

"Yes, Tuna Princess. It is a must."

"...fine..." _Pause._ "This is... _Tuna..._ _Princess..._ The location is Section 7, Row 3, computer number..." _Another pause._ "Is it _'number'_ or _'letter'_? Why the hell does it have a letter in front of it?"

"Well, what is it?"

"It says _'F27'_. Why is it like that?"

"Who knows. Just say 'computer F27'. Problem solved, yay! Now you can continue~!"

"Damn."

"Hmm~? What was that~?"

"Nothing. Anyway. _'Computer F27'_, our target is currently chatting with someone with the name _'LoliWrench48'_... Oh, I got locked out."

"Ohohoho, it seems like our Shou-chan has some private matters to discuss... Well, then, proceeding to break i—"

"Don't even _think_ about it, Byakuran."

"Use the codenam—"

"No. Why are we doing this, anyway? Can't we just _ask_ like _normal people_?"

"Aw, you're no fun... Our Shou-chan didn't even tell us he was going on a date! And since he didn't, we're undergoing a covert mission. An eye for an eye."

"_'Makes the world go blind'._ And he wasn't going on a _'date'_. He said he was going _'out'_, which he probably meant as in _'going somewhere outside the campus grounds'_."

"But—but what if something, you know, _bad_ happens?"

"What can be worse than trolling when online?"

"Our Shou-chan is only fifteen! He could let his identity slip without knowing!"

"Are you serious? I wasn't that dumb when I was fifteen."

"Well, that just means you're very special!"

"Sure, whatever."

"..."

"...Byakuran?"

"..."

"Byakuran."

"..."

"Byakuran!"

"Hmm~?"

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a moment~!"

"...don't tell me you're—!"

"Aaand, I'm in! Oh, good, he's still innocent and pure!"

"...I can't _believe_ you, Byakuran..."

* * *

_Candyman100 has joined the conversation._

**Candyman100:** THIS IS THE CYBER POLICE

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** wait

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHAT

**LoliWrench48:** oh

**Candyman100:** "LOLIWRENCH48"

**LoliWrench48:** ys

**Candyman100:** YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR COERCING FIFTYONESUNGLASSES INTO A DATE RAPE

_Namituna has joined the conversation._

**Namituna:** ...

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** who are you people

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** and how did you get in

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** by the way he is NOT coercing me into a date rape

**Namituna:** We know. This guy doesn't even know what the cyber police does.

**Namituna:** And we sort of hacked in. Sorry.

**Candyman100:** YES I DO. THEY ARREST POTENTIAL RAPISTS THAT TARGET INNOCENT LITTLE CHILDREN ONLINE.

**Candyman100:** DON'T BE SORRY, IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE

**LoliWrench48:** isnt tht cald pedobear

**Candyman100:** THAT TOO.

**Namituna:** Just... just stop. You sound so dumb right now.

**Candyman100:** I AM THE INVINCIBLE CANDYMAN

**Candyman100:** I PROTECT THE PURITY OF LITTLE BOYS.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** wait a minute

**LoliWrench48:** the loli in my nm does nt stnd 4 lolicon

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** how did you know i'm a boy

**LoliWrench48:** its shrt 4 lollipop sry 4 the misndrstnd

**Candyman100:** i told you, i'm in the cyber police!

**Candyman100:** I KNOW EVERYTHING

**Candyman100:** PROVE IT, SONNY.

**Namituna:** How do you expect for him to prove it online.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** I AM A BOY

**Candyman100:** YOU TALK LIKE A GIRL

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHAT

**Namituna:** lol

**LoliWrench48:** lol

**LoliWrench48:** im dating sme1 tht is 15 yrs old

**Candyman100:** THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY

**Namituna:** "Innocent until proven guilty"

**Candyman100:** NOT HELPING

**LoliWrench48:** thnx

**Namituna:** No problem.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** I DO NOT TALK LIKE A GIRL

**Candyman100:** YES YOU DO

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** HOW

**Candyman100:** YOU HAVE CAPS LOCK ON

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** THAT MAKES NO SENSE

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** HYPOCRITE

**Namituna:** So do you, Mister "I-Am-In-The-Cyber-Police".

**Candyman100:** ...

**Candyman100:** eh

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** THANK you!

**Namituna:** Glad to help.

**LoliWrench48:** but u scream lik a grl

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** A;OUIWGKSLN

**Namituna:** lol keysmash

**Candyman100:** AHA

**Candyman100:** I NOW HAVE EVIDENCE!

**Candyman100:** CAUGHT RED-HANDED YOU LOLICON

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** OULNZDKVIKSBVN

**LoliWrench48:** i alrdy explnd tht

**Namituna:** Don't kill yourself.

**LoliWrench48:** 51snglsss is my bf

**Namituna:** Somehow, something tells me that doesn't stand for "best friend".

**LoliWrench48:** u r corect

**Namituna:** Yay.

**Candyman100:** WHAT

**Candyman100:** SHOU-CHAN I DO NOT APPROVE

**Candyman100:** FOREIGNERS ARE BAD BOYFRIENDS

**Namituna:** You idiot.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** ...Byakuran-san?

**Candyman100:** SHOU-CHAN PLEASE TELL ME THIS ALIEN IS LYING

**Namituna:** What's so bad about dating a foreigner?

**Candyman100:** THEY CARRY STRANGE DISEASES

**Candyman100:** YOU KNOW HOW IN 1492 CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS SAILED THE OCEAN BLUE RIGHT

**Namituna:** I am 100% certain that Shoichi's boyfriend does not have smallpox on him.

**LoliWrench48:** i gt al my shts if tht hlps

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** YOU'RE SO CREEPY BYAKURAN-SAN

**Namituna:** Foreigners aren't all that bad.

**Candyman100**: OH NOEZ NOT YOU TOO HIME-CHAN

**Namituna:** Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't YOU Italian yourself, Byakuran?

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** HIME-SAN?

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** AND WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY

**Candyman100:** I AM HALF AND HALF

**Namituna:** Oh, so you're a coffee creamer now? Fantastic.

**Namituna:** Blame Byakuran. He's the one that dragged me here with him.

**Namituna:** There is no such thing as privacy around us.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHY

**Namituna:** It's not in our vocabulary.

**LoliWrench48:** X')

**Candyman100:** FOREIGNERS ARE BAAAAAD PEOPLE BAAAAAAAD

**LoliWrench48:** why i lik jap ppl

**Namituna:** So, Byakuran?

**Candyman100:** yeees~?

**Namituna:** Are you telling me that I SHOULDN'T marry a foreigner?

**Candyman100:** NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** TO WHO

**LoliWrench48:** lol shd we gt marrd 2 shoichi

**Candyman100:** TO ME~~~!

**Namituna:** Why are you so proud of that?

**Candyman100:** BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DESU

**Namituna:** Oh, really...

**Candyman100:** yes, really~!

**Namituna:** Alright, then. How much EXACTLY do you love me?

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** NO SPANNER WE ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY yet I AM STILL ONLY FIFTEEN AND SO ARE YOU

**LoliWrench48**: ok whn we trn 18 we can!

**Candyman100:** SAWADA TSUNAHIME

**Namituna:** What.

**Candyman100:** I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS THE AMOUNT OF PARALLEL WORLDS THAT EXIST.

**Namituna:** Damn.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** jesus

**LoliWrench48:** wow

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** you ARE aware of how serious that is, Byakuran-san?

**Namituna:** Not so much "serious" as "unrealistic".

**Candyman100:** of course I'm aware!

**Candyman100:** out of anyone else I should know that the best!

**LoliWrench48:** so whns the marige

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** of course you would know that the best, Byakuran-san... of course.

**Namituna:** That is so cryptic it irks me. Should I know something, Byakuran?

**Candyman100:** NOPE.

**Candyman100:** I haven't decided when the date is going to be, actually~

**Namituna:** Oh, so I have no say in it whatsoever? Having doubts, Byakuran, having doubts...

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** you're a terrible husband already Byakuran-san

**Candyman100:** GASP

**Candyman100:** NOOOOOOO

**Candyman100:** DOUBTS ARE THE NUMBER ONE LEAD INTO DIVORCEEEEE

**Candyman100:** DON'T LEAVE ME MY LOVEEEEE

**Namituna:** We're not even married yet.

**Candyman100:** BUT WE WILL BE~

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** my head hurts. i'm going back now. bye Spanner i'll see you tomorrow

**LoliWrench48:** bye Sho

_FiftyOneSunglasses has left the conversation._

**Namituna:** It was nice meeting you, Shoichi's boyfriend. Bye now.

**LoliWrench48:** nce 2 mt u 2 bye

_Namituna has left the conversation._

**Candyman100:** WAIT DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEEEEE

_Candyman100 has left the conversation._

**LoliWrench48:** lol

_LoliWrench48 has left the conversation._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/****N:**

**[edited and edited again.]**

lol.

this was supposed to be Down to Earth's sequel, but it somehow turned into this.

(btdubs, Spanner's chat style is broken and text-like, because he's from Europe and he's just plain lazy to type out the actual word.)

but no worries, i'm working on the real thing~

although i have some **bad news** for you guys.

i have a business trip to the other side of the world *COUGHasiaCOUGH* so i'm going to be _extremely_ busy for a _long while_.

i'll be back in about... five to eight months, maybe.

i know, i know...

"WTF WHY SO LONG Y U NO GOOD AUTHOR DESU DESU"

and I am really sorry.

but it can't be helped!

so, i'll see you guys probably next year.

lots of love for a long time until I come back, Two-Faced Procrastinator.


End file.
